


By The Lake

by Lustforfrosting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mischievous Louis, Shy Harry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustforfrosting/pseuds/Lustforfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt based off a picture; Louis and Harry get naughty as they sneak off to a lake and Louis convinces Harry it's okay to skinny dip in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Lake

<>

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Harry whispers, the words rushing past his lips in slight panic.

“Of course, love, I’ve done this a billion times, don’t worry.” Louis says and gives the other boy a reassuring smile. He hasn’t tried this a billion times. In fact, he’s never done this before but Harry doesn’t have to know that. Now that Louis’ finally gotten his claws in the perfectly polite boy next door that is Harry, he refuses to let go. It took him about three hours to convince Harry that sneaking out in the middle of the night to go swimming in Mr. Grimmy’s very much private lake and if he has to lie a bit to keep him on board then so be it.

“Quiet,” Louis whispers and stills his movements completely. Harry’s eyes are wide. “Can you hear anything?”

The green eyed boy shakes his head, the curls on his head slightly bouncing with the movement.

“Good. They’ve gone to bed then. Let’s go.”

Louis turns the light off and opens the window with such carefulness that it barely makes a sound. Pushing away the little to cars in the windowsill – Harry has a habit of making random collections – he sets his foot up on the ledge carefully and makes his way out the window in the quietest manner possible. He smiles brightly at Harry once he’s gotten out, the streetlights behind him outline his silhouette perfectly, causing Harry to blink multiple times.

Harry is a lot clumsier than Louis as he tries to move in the darkness, as if he can’t know exactly where and how long his limbs and can’t manipulate them strategically. He steps one of the model cars on the floor by accident and his cheeks flushes deep red, but Louis doesn’t say anything; he simply holds out a hand for Harry to take. Harry releases a nervous smile as he takes it, gripping it firmly, and Louis feels himself warm up inside.

The blue eyed boy notices an unintentional skip to his step as they walk down the low lit street hand in hand, towards the outer parts of town. The air is warm, the stars are out and Harry looks so cute with his tousled curls, big eyes and red – as if he’s been biting them out of nervousness.

They’re clad in a pair of swimming trunks each and a towel slung over their shoulders as they wander glossy eyed across town.

Harry visibly relaxes as they continue walking in the quiet midnight atmosphere but when they reach the fence that surrounds the lake he grows a bit tense again, shooting Louis panicky glances. There’re other kids who do this sometimes – Louis’ heard it from his friends – so there’s already a hidden but large enough hole in the fence and he knows exactly where it’s located. Sensing Harry’s need for reassurance he places a hand gently at his back and leads him through the hole in the fence. Louis pulls off his flip flops because the grass on this side of the fence is quite nice and well kept. Harry follows suit, suddenly smiling again with dimples appearing and everything. It’s adorable, Louis thinks.

When they reach the shore they drop their towels and Louis speaks his mind, “Hey, Harry?”

“Yes?”

“You know what would be fun?”

Harry’s eyes go wider and his bottom lip immediately gets sucked in between his teeth and  _god_ , he’s got to stop doing that or Louis will possibly go mad. He shakes his head, angling his face so that he’s kind of looking up at Louis, despite being a bit taller than the older boy.

“Skinny dipping.” Louis replies easily.

“Oh – erm. Y-you’ve done that before?”

“Sure, plenty of times.” He hasn’t.

“Oh. Okay. Well, yeah. That’s… a cool idea.”

Louis’ smile grows wider, almost so that his cheeks hurt a bit. This will be fun. He makes a move to undo the string of his trunks but Harry stops him.

“Wait,”

Louis looks up at the completely wide eyed boy. “What’s wrong?”

“Aren’t you… isn’t… um, somebody could see us!” He turns his head frantically from side to side, looking for any uninvited eyes.

But of course the place is completely empty - and not to mention pitch black.

“Don’t be silly.” But Harry is looking at the ground nervously, toes digging into the sand. “Hey… there’s nothing to worry about. This place is completely safe.” A devious smile plays across Louis’ face as an idea forms in his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll go first.”

Louis grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist, above the band of his trunks. He then reaches for the cuffs near his knees and pulls them down. The loose towel is the only thing hiding his junk now and when he looks up, Harry is looking everywhere but at him. Seriously, for a fourteen year old, he seems too innocent and breakable.

“Your turn,”

Harry’s taller lanky body is less elegant as he bends this way and that, trying to hold up his towel and pull down his trunks at the same time. Nevertheless, he looks like an angel and Louis finds himself in awe. He’s never felt anything like this before so he distracts himself by pushing some more of Harry’s boundaries. 

He steps up to the taller lad. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Harry looks up, face red as a tomato. But he surprises Louis by smiling back and nodding his head in curt movements.  “S-sure.”

A twinkle flickers through his eyes and Louis takes a second to confirm that this is actually happening. He’s never actually showed his package to another _bloke_ before. Never in his 16 years.

But he’s never one to back out of a challenge, even one set by himself. He grabs both ends of the towel and pulls it open with one movement, like ripping off a band aid so it won’t hurt. He looks up when he hears a sudden choke of laughter coming from Harry. “I can’t believe you actually did it.” He’s staring at Louis’ limp piece as if it’s an object worthy to be displayed in a museum.

Louis feels his face go red. “Come on, Haz, no oogling until you’ve held up your end of the deal.”

“R-right…” he looks down, hesitant, but then huffs curtly and pulls his towel open too.

Louis doesn’t really have any _expectations_ but… damn… are they all supposed to be like that?

Harry’s cock is long and limp, falling past his balls and looking as if a simple cold breeze can awaken it. Louis almost feels the need to fall to his knees and examine it. May be he can hold it and… test it.

_Tasting it wouldn’t hurt either –_

“Lou?”

“Huh?” He looks up and finds Harry’s concerned expression looking down on him. His face is red; in fact the hue runs down his neck and covers the expanse of his chest.

“May be… maybe we should get to the skinny dipping, yeah?”

Harry smiles, letting out a long breath, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

_It wouldn’t be nice hiding Harry’s hypnotizing willy underwater… but it is safer that Louis doesn’t have a direct eye line to it._

Louis shakes his head, throws his towel on the grass and runs for the shore. He briefly glances at Harry over his shoulder and sees him catching up with Louis’ pace easily.

He closes his eyes as his body enters the water and it all splashes around him. The water is blacker than the night itself and a bit scary if he’s being honest, but there’s no way he will ever admit to that.

“It’s warm!” Harry shouts, flails his long arms around making droplets of water land on the other boy’s chest.  Harry sounds like he’s surprised at the temperature, like he’s a bit fascinated and like he’s never bathed in actual water before. It’s quite endearing.

Louis laughs and dives into the lake, swimming in the direction of where Harry is swirling around blissfully. He stops swimming when he bumps into what must be Harry and pokes his forefinger into Harry’s side underwater instead. The boy screams like a girl and Louis is in a fit of laughter once he’s resurfaced.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Harry glares, “Thought I was going to die.”

“There’s hardly anything in this lake that could kill you, Haz.”

“But you don’t know for sure.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pokes the other boy again earning another glare that resembles a kitten trying to growl. He reaches out to smooth out Harry’s wild and drenched curls because he can’t really help it and his heart flutters when a small smile reaches Harry’s lips.

The air changes completely and everything suddenly feels very heated and intense, the humidity of the air making both boys hitch for their breaths and the complete silence making everything seem unreal. Louis feels a bit dizzy.

“Can we go back, Lou?” Harry half-whispers, eyes wide and pleading.

“Yeah, um, yeah, let’s go back.”

They swim in comfortable silence and try not to look at each once the water isn’t covering their nudity. Harry’s blush has returned full force and it makes Louis’ heart clench in fondness.

They spread out their towels next to each other on the grass and lay down. Harry is sort of in a weird position with his thigh slightly lifted, covering Louis’ view of his dick and Louis almost wants to laugh.

“Hey, Harry?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you see what those stars over there make out?” Louis asks and points up at the sky.

Harry squints in concentration and his thigh slides down, giving Louis full view once again.

“No.” Harry frowns.

The blue eyed boy shoots fast, crawls on top of Harry with desperation and molds their lips together. He stays still until Harry loosens up his tense lips and ever so slightly moves them unknowingly.  

“Me neither.” Louis breathes against the other boy’s damp skin.

Harry’s lips are red and bitten already, no longer cold blue around the edges as they quickly warm up to Louis’. He whines in surprise but forgets about everything when Louis moves his lips in earnest, trying to get a response out of the younger boy. Louis prods with his tongue and smiles when Harry’s mouth immediately opens a bit giving him full access to Harry’s wonderland of a mouth. They kiss lazily and Louis parts Harry’s thighs, caressing his skin and whispering praises against his lips because Harry really shouldn’t feel embarrassed about showing off a body as beautiful as his.

<>

**Author's Note:**

> ~ lustforfrosting.tumblr.com


End file.
